Back to Narnia
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: Caitelyn Lawson is Edmund Pevensie's best friend. When the Pevensies were sent away during the war, Caite was sent with them. It's been a year and they all want to get back to Narnia. Sucky summary but the story is better! Ed/OC.may write a prequel l8r
1. The Island

I stood at the newsstand with my friend Susan Pevensie as she picked up a _TIME_ magazine. I groaned, knowing that this could possibly make us miss our train back to Finchley. A boy about our age walked up and put his school bag beside Susan's.

"You go to Saint Finbar's?" Said the boy.

"That's right," said Susan, looking up and smiling slightly.

"I've seen you…" said the boy and I nudged Susan. She nudged me back as the boy continued, "Sitting by yourself…" I couldn't help it, I began giggling. Susan stepped on my foot and I tried to contain my giggles.

"Yes, well… I prefer to be left alone…" said Susan.

"Me too," said the boy. I began laughing again. The boy just stared at me. "What's your name?" he asked Susan as she turned back to her magazine.

"Phyllis," she said. I burst into a fit of giggles, nearly falling off the bicycle rack I sat on.

"Susan!" shouted a voice, as Lucy came running up. I slapped my hand over my smile and my laugh as Susan rolled her eyes. "You'd better come quickly," said Lucy seriously. I stopped laughing, knowing that whenever Lucy sounded serious, it was bad. Susan and I picked up our bags and ran off, following Lucy, leaving the boy staring after us.

* * * * * *

"Fight fight fight fight!" Everyone was yelling as we pushed our way through the crowd. I stood on my tip-toes, trying to see who was getting beat up this time. When the two big bullies picked the boy up and turned him towards us, Susan sighed. It was Peter. I suddenly felt someone push past me.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy at the same time that I shouted, "Ed!" Edmund joined in the fight, pulling one boy off of Peter, which allowed Peter to attack the other boy.

"Go on, Ed!" I shrieked, egging on my best friend, and earning myself a disapproving look from Susan, "Break his nose!" I shouted, ignoring her.

Suddenly a shrill whistle sounded from one end of the train platform and four men pushed through the crowd on the platform as those on the stairs began pushing back, all trying to leave at once. "Act your age!" said one officer dressed in an army outfit as the other three pulled Peter, Edmund, and the two bullies apart.

* * * * * * *

"You're welcome," said Ed as Peter set his bag down and sat between Lucy and Edmund. Lucy laid a comforting hand on Peter's arm.

"I had it sorted," he said, sounding bitter as he stood and shook Lu's hand off.

"What was it this time?" asked Susan, sounding exasperated as Peter walked towards the tracks.

"He bumped me," Peter replied shortly, turning around and pacing towards the four of us sitting on the bench. I rolled my eyes.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, her eyes full of concern. I adjusted myself and laid my head on Ed's shoulder.

"No." Peter said, turning around and walking towards the tracks again, "After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter said, pacing towards us again, "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"By the lion, Pete! Stop pacing!" I yelped quietly, earning myself a glare from the tall blond boy. I glared right back as Edmund replied.

"Erm, we are kids," he said, looking at Peter as he turned towards us again.

"Well I wasn't always," he replied bitterly, seating himself between Lucy and Edmund again, "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here." said Susan, as she looked around, "Oh, no… Quick, pretend you're talking to me." Following her line of vision, I saw the boy from the newsstand walking towards us. I slapped my hand over my mouth again, hiding my wide smile and my laughter, earning myself a glare from Susan deep enough to penetrate anyone's soul.

"We are talking to you," Ed smirked. Susan sighed and stared at him, as exasperated as ever.

"OW!" Lucy shrieked suddenly, jumping up.

"Quiet, Lu!" said Susan reproachfully, looking around again to make sure no one had seen Lucy's outburst.

"Something pinched me!" She yelped, pointing at the bench.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter yelped just as suddenly as Lucy had, standing and glaring at Ed.

"Not touching you!" Ed shot back.

"Look, would you all just—" Susan began before a train went by _much_ too fast.

"What is that?" I said, standing and pulling Ed with me. On the other end of the bench, Susan stood up too.

"Feels like magic!" Lucy said excitedly. Looking at her I saw the broad, trademark, ear-to-ear smile that meant how happy she really was. None of us had seen her smile like this since we accidentally came back from Narnia. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Cried Susan. She took Lucy's hand, Lucy took Peter's hand, and I took Edmund's.

"I'm not holding _your_ hand!" Ed shouted at Peter.

"Just _do it_ Ed!" Peter and I shouted together. I looked straight ahead, and through the windows of the train speeding along in front of us, I thought I saw a beach. I smiled widely at Edmund and he returned the smile, making my heart feel just that much lighter, and my world just that much brighter. The tiles on the wall began peeling off, one by one, revealing a bumpy, stone wall beneath each one. Suddenly the train sped out of the tunnel. But we were in a different tunnel now. A tunnel that led out onto a beach. Walking to the edge of the tunnel, we peered out for a moment. I pinched my arm. It hurt. Lucy stepped out in front of Susan and smiled. The two girls took off, shedding their shoes, sweaters, and stockings. After a moment, I ran after them, laughing, pulling off my stockings and shoes. I heard the boys laughing behind me as I pulled off my sweater. Suddenly, arms were around my waist, as someone picked me up. Whoever picked me up began laughing.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" I shrieked, pounding on Ed's back with my fists.

"If you insist!" he laughed, before throwing me into the water. I landed with an almighty _SPLASH_! And a scream. When I surfaced, Ed was rolling on the ground laughing. I trudged out of the water and when he stood, I jumped onto his back. Attempting to throw me off, Edmund began bucking like a horse. I laughed and Edmund whinnied in response, running to the water. As Edmund dropped me, I splashed Lucy, who, in turn, splashed Peter. We all began splashing each other and laughing. Edmund stopped splashing and looked up at the cliff high above us.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan shouted, turning her head to look at him. I waded through the water and touched his arm.

"What is it?" I asked, as the others waded over to us.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund said, still staring at the cliff.

"Well where do you think?" Peter replied, looking happier than he had in a year.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Ed said, pointing at the cliff. We all turned our heads and stared. High above us lay the ruins of what was once probably a large castle.


	2. Who Lived Here?

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy wondered aloud, munching on an apple.

"I think we did." Susan replied, bending over and picking up something from the ground. Lucy and I walked over to her, peering at the glittering object in her hand. It was a small, solid gold centaur.

"Hey, that's mine," Said Edmund, walking over to us, "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked skeptically, joining us.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Ed retorted. Suddenly, Lucy dropped her apple, staring at something behind us.

"Can't be…" she muttered, before running to a giant stone slab.

"Lu! Wait up!" I called, running after her.

"What is it?" asked Peter, once the rest of us had caught up with Lucy.

"Don't you see?" Lucy said, grabbing Peter's arms and making him stand in front of a smaller stone slab, "Imagine walls…" she continued, making Susan stand in front of another stone slab on one side of Peter, "And columns, there…" she said, pointing, and making Ed stand on Pete's other side, "And a glass roof," she finished, making me stand beside Edmund.

"Cair Paravel…" Peter said, as Lucy took her place on the other side of Susan. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. These ruins were all that was left of our once beautiful castle? It had only been a year for us, but how long had it been for Narnia? Hundreds, it seemed.

* * * * * * *

"Catapults," Said Edmund, kneeling beside a small boulder.

"What?" asked Peter, staring at his brother.

"This didn't just happen… Cair Paravel was attacked." Ed continued as I walked up and knelt beside him.

"Ed's right!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on the cold stone, "but who would do such a thing?" Ed just shrugged and watched me sadly for a moment. Peter walked past us put his hands on a large rock. Ed stood and meandered over to the giant rock as well and the two boys began to push it. Peter broke the door down and pulled out his pocket knife. We all watched as he cut a bit of his shirt off. He wrapped it around a small stick, turned to Edmund and said, "Don't suppose… You have any matches, do you?"

"No, but," Ed dug around in his bag for a moment before continuing, "Would this help?" he asked, holding up his electric torch.

"You might've mentioned that a _bit _sooner!" Peter laughed. Ed smiled, took my hand and lit the way down the stairs.

* * * * * * *

"I can't believe it, it's all still here!" Susan, Lucy, Ed and I all ran happily to our respective trunks and opened them.

"I was so tall," commented Lucy, turning towards Su and I and holding up a dress.

"Well, you were older then," Susan replied, smiling lightly at her little sister.

"A-as opposed to hundreds of years later… When you're younger," said Ed, looking at us, a large, old helmet over his head. We giggled and turned back to our trunks.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, looking at Su, who was holding her quiver, bow and empty horn-holder.

"My horn… I must've left it on my saddle, the day we went back…" Susan replied. We all turned and watched Peter as he opened his trunk and pulled out his sword.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death," he read.

"When he shakes his mane…" We all turned to look at Lucy, who was on the verge of tears, "We shall have spring again." By now, a couple of tears had escaped her eyes and were making their wway down her cheeks. I came forward and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she continued, "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… They're all gone."

"I think its time we found out what's going on." Peter replied.


End file.
